fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Denning
Denning (デニング) is a morph that Nergal created to lead an attack on Castle Ostia in Chapter 29 (Chapter 31 in Hector's Story) of Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. History Denning's history is not well-known. Most likely he was created as a last-minute commander by Nergal to lead his morph forces to Castle Ostia to seize it, as well as dispose of Eliwood, Hector, and their forces and to take control of Lycia's strongest territory. Along with a large contingent of morph forces, he was teleported inside Ostia's stronghold by Nergal's dark magic and easily disposed of Ostia's military, but he and his forces were routed and killed by Eliwood, Hector, and their companions or he can be spared by winning the battle without killing him. Personality Denning was created as an emotionless morph with a ruthless and merciless desire to destroy all of Nergal's opposition, notably Eliwood and Hector, as well as their companions, who had been interfering with his plans. Because of his last-minute creation, he also has only one pre-programmed message: "This is a message from Lord Nergal, I await you on the Dread Isle." He repeats this message in all forms of dialogue even while dying, so it is easy to assume that he has no personality at all, though the obvious linguistic difficulties make this difficult to know for certain. In-Game Stats Normal Modes and Eliwood Hard Mode Hector Hard Mode Overall With his Silver Bow equipped Denning has: Attack = 31, Hit Percentage = 111, Range = 2, Critical Hit Percentage = 9, and an Avoid of 36. Fortunately, Denning's nonexistent luck allows him to be easily criticalled, especially with killer weapons. Denning, despite being made as an empty husk to lead Nergal's forces, was also made with a startlingly impressive ability with a bow and high health and defense. Despite being a Sniper, he is not to be underestimated, as his weapons and strength allow him to be a formidable opponent. He also has high resistance for a sniper so he could be potentially lethal to magic users. Like all archers, he has the unfortunate side-effect of only being able to attack from long distances, but he moves whenever a player or allied unit is within range and attacks, making it impossible to approach him without retaliation. He is also noted to be one of the only enemy units in the chapter to not implement poison weapons, which only serves to allow most, if not all of his attacks, to hit. A good way to kill him would be to place a high-defense unit (e.g. a General) in his reach, and to strike him with a high strength, and/or speed unit, to kill him in one turn. Also, another way to kill him in the absence of a unit that can kill him in one turn would be to lure him as before, as surround him on four sides. He will be unable to move or attack, so you can dispose of him at your leisure. Trivia *Despite being an extremely minor character, his one sentence speech has turned Denning into a minor fad within the Fire Emblem community. Gallery File:Denning Unarmed in battle.JPG|Denning Unarmed Category:Enemies Category:Morph Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade characters